Pride Land Memories
by 626and624
Summary: Simba is living in the jungle. Nala lives at Pride Rock. Scar is king. What happens if Simba comes home on his own and Nala wants escape? Wrote this as an english project. I stink at summaries. Content is MUCH better.


**A/N: I had a final project in my literature course. We had a few choices, but I chose a short story. I decided to make it a fanfiction, since I have experience in the field. The task was to write a story including 1 or more themes that we've discussed in class (some being romance, friendship, solitude, and suicide (to name a few)). This is that story. Enjoy.**

A/N II: This story has no affiliation with any of my other stories, and it never will.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own THE LION KING or any of its characters. All I own is the story line.**

* * *

Simba, now fully grown, was walking through the jungle where he lived with Timon and Pumbaa. As he passed a clearing, he started thinking back to his cubhood. He remembered spending time with Nala. His best friend. His _only_ friend. Ever since he was born, all he did was spend time with her. Whether it was playing a friendly game of "Pinned Ya", or just lying under the stars thanking the Great Kings of the Past for each other's friendship, they were rarely seen away from each other. _Nala_, Simba thought, closing his eyes, thinking about the tan lioness.

* * *

Nala picked her head up. She was lying down under Pride Rock, in the shade on one of the few green patches of grass around, when she heard it. She looked around as if she heard someone call her name. "Is anyone there?" Nala asked, turning her head left and right to see if anyone was around her. _Guess not_, she thought, putting her head back down and went back to sleep. She dreamed of life before Scar became the king of the Pride Lands. Before the lands became barren and nearly all of the herds had moved on. Her memories seeped into her dreams and turned them into a pleasant sight. One of the few she had experienced in ages. She dreamed of Simba, her best friend, and, kept secret for all this time, her true love.

She dreamed she would end up with Simba, become his Queen, raise a family with 3 little golden and tan cubs, and live in the lush and green Pride Lands happily. But that simply couldn't happen. Simba was dead. Scar told the whole pride when it happened. He said that Simba was stuck in a stampede and couldn't make it out. He also said that Mufasa, Simba's father, and the king of the Pride Lands had died trying to save his son. Then, out of nowhere, her dreams changed. The whole green of the Pride Lands had turned to grey. The leaves on the trees disappeared and the trees began to rot. Animals turned to skeletons and spread out for miles around. And worst of all to Nala, Simba's figure faded away. She turned around looking for her love, but he was nowhere around. She looked down for her kids, but they had disappeared too. She ran back to Pride Rock only for it to be deserted. She checked the den, the ledge on top, but found no one. Then out of nowhere, she felt a paw on her shoulder. She turned around saw the person behind all her misery. Scar was standing behind her, the scar over his eye giving him an aura of pure evil. "What is it Nala?" Scar asked. "What have you done to everyone Scar?" Nala asked the evil ruler. "I sent them away" Scar said, "I felt they were crowding up the den." "But why didn't I know about this?" Nala asked, her fury and disappointment rising within her. "Because I need you here" Scar said, "I need a slave. One to hunt for me, clean the den. The others were too old and wouldn't last as long. But YOU, with your youth, could last for my whole life. I'd never need another lion or lioness around." "In your dreams Scar" Nala said, "I'd never be your slave." "But that's the thing my dear," Scar said, turning around, "This isn't MY dream; It's yours." And with that, Scar slapped Nala across the face.

Nala woke up with a start. "Oh my gosh," Nala said to herself, "I need to get out of here. I know this was a dream, but I wouldn't put it past Scar to do that for real." So she sat down to come up with a plan of escape.

* * *

Simba was sitting with Timon and Pumbaa around a platter of grubs for their dinner. "Guys," Simba said, looking at his friends, "I've been thinking." "About what?" Pumbaa asked, slurping up a slimy worm. "About my old life. I want to go back." Simba said, causing Timon to spin out what he was chewing. "What?" Timon practically screamed. "I NEED to" Simba said, "There's something, someONE rather, that I need to see again." "So can't you go for the day?" Timon asked, "Just be all 'Hi again. Just wanted to see you. Bye'?" "It's not that simple Timon" Simba said, "I've been thinking about this for a while now and I need to go back home." "But THIS is your home" Timon argued. "No" Pumbaa said. Simba and Timon turned their heads to look at the warthog. "What do you mean 'no'?" Timon asked his fellow outcast. "This isn't his home." Pumbaa said, "His home is where his loved ones are Timon." "But WE'RE his loved ones." Timon said. "True." Pumbaa said, "But we're not his family. Suppose there was a girl in your old colony that you missed terribly. Suppose you haven't seen your family in ages Timon. What would you do?" Timon had no reply; He knew Pumbaa was right. "Thanks Pumbaa" Simba said. "My pleasure Simba" Pumbaa said, "We'll miss you." "What do you mean?" Simba asked, now looking confused. "Well, you're going and we're staying" Pumbaa said. "No" Simba said, shaking his head, "You're coming with me." Timon and Pumbaa looked at him unbelieving. "You think I would just leave my friends behind?" Simba said, "I did that once, and THAT'S why I'm going back. So are you with me?" "To the end" Timon said, jumping onto Simba's back, "To the end." "Then let's go" Simba said. As he started off, he noticed Pumbaa still standing by the grubs. "What now?" Timon asked. "Can we take some grubs for the road?" Pumbaa asked.

* * *

Nala had stayed up all night thinking about her escape and she finally had a plan. She was going to kill herself. _It's the only way_, she thought, _if I run, Scar can find me. If I hide, he'll find me._ All that was left was to decide how she would do the deed. Eventually, an idea hit her. _A stampede. It's how my love was taken from the world, so that's how I'll go too._ She walked over to the three stupidest hyenas in the Pride Lands. These hyenas were Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Scar's most loyal henchmen ironically. "What do you want?" Shenzi asked Nala as she walked over to them. "I need a favor" Nala said simply. "And what makes you think we'd help you?" Banzai asked. "I'll give you some zebra" Nala offered. Ed laughed, but Shenzi and Banzai whispered to each other before answering. "We're in" the said. "Good" Nala said, "Now here's what I need you to do." And they sat down to devise their plan.

* * *

"How much longer" Timon asked, "I can't walk anymore." "Timon," Simba said, "You're riding on Pumbaa's head." "Yeah," Pumbaa said, "And you're giving me a head ache." "Fine" Timon said, sliding down onto Pumbaa's back "Happy now?" "Much better" Pumbaa said. "So how much longer?" Timon asked, now lounging on Pumbaa's back. "Not far now. Figure by the time the sun gets just above the trees." (A/N: about a half hour) "Fine" Timon said, closing his eyes, "Wake me when we get there." "So lazy" Simba said. "Tell me about it" Pumbaa said as they continued on their way.

* * *

Nala was standing in the gorge where the stampede that killed Mufasa happened all that time ago. She told the hyenas to wait until she gave the signal, 2 roars, and then scare the wildebeests at the top of the cliff. This gave Nala time to get into position. She saw where Mufasa's body was when she, her mother Sarafina, and Simba's mother Sarabi, went to retrieve it for the king's passing ceremony that was required for the passing for all members of the royal family. This was the spot she chose to end her life. The spot where the kindest and wisest king in all Pride Lands history had died, a symbol of the death of her happiness. Her one true love was dead, the best king the Pride Lands ever had was dead, Scar was having the lionesses overhunt the herds, so food was scarce, even the water had reached a level where it wouldn't last much longer. The Pride Lands had gone from the best place to live to being, practically, a hole. It was of these factors she thought as she gave the signal.

* * *

Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa were walking by the gorge when Simba heard the 2 roars. "That voice," Simba said, looking into the gorge, "Could it be?" Though her tan fur blended into the color of the gorge fairly well, there was no chance of not noticing those bluish-green eyes. "Nala!" Simba called into the gorge. Nala looked around for the source of the voice. She turned her head left and right, but didn't see anything. She then looked up and saw him. Simba had returned to the Pride Lands. "Simba" Nala said, "But how could it be?" Simba looked up the gorge and saw a large cloud of dust rising and he knew. "Nala! Get out of there!" he called. "Why? Nala asked. She had completely forgotten about the stampede. The thought of seeing her true love alive and well had driven it out of her mind completely, the thought unlikely ever to return. "There's a stampede" Simba told Timon and Pumbaa, "I've got to save her." Pumbaa nodded, but Timon tried to stop him. "But you could die!" Timon said. "I don't care." Simba said, "I still need to try." And before Timon could say another word, Simba had darted into the gorge, just as Mufasa did when Simba was caught in the stampede as a cub. "Simba" Nala said, walking over to him as he reached the bottom of the gorge, "I thought I'd never see you again. I've really missed you." "I missed you too," Simba said, "But we've got to get out of here now. There's a stampede coming." "What?" Nala said before she remembered the plan she had, "We've got to go." Simba nodded as he and Nala turned to run away from the oncoming stampede. "Where were you?" Nala asked as they ran for their lives. "In the jungle" Simba said, "I needed to get away. There's something in my past I couldn't face." "Then why did you decide to come back?" Nala asked. "Because I needed to see someone; and say something I've needed to say for a while now." "What is it?" Nala asked. "Can I tell you once we get out of here?" Simba asked, turning his head and seeing the stampede gaining on them. "Sure." Nala said, "Got any ideas?" "Get on the side" Simba said. Nala complied and they moved to run along the side of the gorge. Eventually they approached a cave hidden on the side. "In here" Nala said, darting into the cave with Simba following behind her. Mere seconds later, the stampede ran past, lasting for a few minutes. Once the final wildebeest passed by, Simba and Nala stepped out of the cave. Timon and Pumbaa ran up to them. "We thought you two were goners once we lost sight of you" Timon said, but then noticed Nala and screamed and hid behind Pumbaa's leg. "It's okay Timon" Simba said, "she won't hurt you." "He's right" Nala said, "I don't hunt unless absolutely necessary." "Oh thank goodness" Timon said stepping out from behind Pumbaa. "Is this who you wanted to see Simba?" Pumbaa asked. "She is." Simba said, "Nala, this is Timon and Pumbaa. Guys, this is Nala. My best friend." "Pleased to make your acquaintance" Pumbaa said politely. "The pleasure's all mine" Nala said back. "How do you do" Timon said before realizing something, "Whoa, whoa. Your BEST FRIEND? I thought I was your best friend." "Relax Timon," Simba said, "I don't want her to be my best friend anymore." "What?" Nala asked, feeling a bit hurt. "Nala," Simba said, looking into her eyes, "I've been thinking about this for a while now. I came back to tell you something. "I don't want to be your best friend anymore. I want us to be more than friends. I love you Nala. Will you marry me?" "Oh my gosh. Simba…of course I'll marry you." Simba and Nala hugged as Timon and Pumbaa congratulated them. "There's just one thing left to do" Simba said, looking around him, at how the Pride Lands had become barren, "And that's taking Scar down."

* * *

"Ahhhh" Scar said, looking over the kingdom, "The despair in the air makes me feel great." "Not for long Scar!" Simba said, walking up behind his uncle. "Ah, Simba. What a pleasant surprise." Scar said, looking at his nephew and seeing Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa, "And Nala, you've come too." "To take you down Scar" Nala said. "Not likely" Scar said, "You see, I'm not alone here." As he said this, a large army of hyenas crept up around them. "He's not alone either" a voice said from above them. Simba looked up and saw his mother, Sarabi. Sarabi was soon joined by Sarafina. And they were soon joined by every lioness in the pride. "You DARE turn against your KING?" Scar yelled up at the lionesses. "You're NOT the king" Sarabi yelled down, "My SON is the king!" "Never!" Scar yelled, "ATTACK!" The hyenas followed the command and started attacking Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa. Sarabi and Sarafina led the other lionesses into the fight and a battle erupted. Scar managed to escape and ran to the top of Pride Rock. Simba noticed and followed him. Nala then noticed Simba leaving and followed him too. Once Scar arrived at the top, Simba had caught up with him. "Now Simba, you don't want to be responsible for the death of ANOTHER family member, do you?" Scar taunted. "Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked, now arriving behind them. "So you don't know?" Scar asked Nala, "Well, why don't you tell her Simba? Tell her who is responsible for your father's death." Simba turned and looked at Nala. "I am" he said and Nala looked shocked. "But, how?" Nala asked, confusion detectable in her voice. Meanwhile, Scar was creeping up behind Simba. "I…" Simba started before being pounced on by Scar. Scar managed to push Simba over to the ledge and was holding him down. "Now, before I kill you," Scar said, "let me tell you both a little secret. I KILLED MUFASA!" Simba, now with his fury at his uncle's terrible deed fueling his strength, knocked Scar off of him and pushed him to the side and got off. "YOU DID IT?" Simba yelled, anger clearly present on his face, "YOU KILLED MY FATHER. YOUR OWN BROTHER!" Simba started advancing towards Scar ready to rip him apart. He pounced on Scar and held him over the ledge, just as Scar did to him. "Simba, have mercy please" Scar begged. "I've lived with the thought that I was responsible for my father's death all this time, and it was you" Simba said, removing his paws from around Scar, "But I am not going to kill you." "Thank you Simba" Scar said, "I'll make it up to you. Just name it. "Run" Simba said, "Run away Scar and never return." "Yes" Scar said hesitantly, turning to walk away, "Of course. As you…wish, your MAGESTY!" As Scar said the last few words, he pounced onto Simba who was not expecting it. Simba struggled to fight back, but was not fairing to well. Nala, realizing Simba was in trouble, sprang onto Scar's back and started clawing him off of Simba. Scar fell off Simba and turned to face Simba and Nala, who showed they were willing to fight. "Very well then" Scar said, stepping back, "I see that I am in no position to win against you." "What are you doing Scar?" Simba asked. "I will not die at the paws of you two" Scar said, continuing back, closer and closer to the edge of Pride Rock's highest point, "I'd rather die by my own hands." And before anyone could say another word, Scar dropped off the top of Pride Rock, and was never heard from again.

* * *

EPILOGUE  
Animals gathered from all around the majestic rock formation. Once Scar had fallen, Simba had reclaimed the throne. The green flora returned to the Pride Lands, and the herds were back. The Pride Lands went from being a hole to the place it used to be, the best place to live. Rafiki, the old, wise baboon ascended to the peak of Pride Rock with the new cub born to Simba and Nala in his arms. With Mufasa looking down on them, Rafiki thrust the cub in the air, just as he did for Simba when he was born.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's my story. I hope you enjoyed it. And as a heads up, i have a feeling some of you are waiting for my ultimate crossover's next update. well, no worries. School is out next week for me and won't resume until late August. This means i will have more time to work on my stories. Sorry for the delay all the same. The next time you see me, it will be from an update on THE LEAGUE OF SPECIES (see my profile for more information) Till then, 626and624 is out. PEACE!**


End file.
